El reencuentro
by Paola Alarsil
Summary: Tamao se siente otra luego de su breve tiempo junto al shaman de China, en su corazón alberga para él sentimientos de agradecimiento y cariño; que sabe, son diferentes a los que ha sentido antes por otra persona. La Navidad le dará la oportunidad de reencontrarse con él y aclarar los eventos pasados y quizás aclarar también sus sentimientos.


"**El reencuentro"**

**Esta es una secuela de otra historia aún no publicada; no obstante, puede leerse de manera independiente.**

**Personajes y mundo ficticio propiedad y creación de Hiroyuki Takei, historia por Paola Alarsil.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

><p>Yoh y Anna habían regresado al fin de su viaje de bodas, las cosas en la pensión habían vuelto a la normalidad.<p>

. — _"Todo está más limpio que de costumbre, hasta parece nuevo"— _fue el comentario de Anna no bien puso un pie en el recibidor de la casa. Tamao se había esforzado porque cada recoveco estuviera brillando de limpieza, para así tratar de disimular lo que allí había acontecido durante la ausencia de los Asakura.

Agradeció después a todos los dioses existentes y por existir, que ninguno hiciera mayores comentarios, después de todo, todo estaba exactamente igual, a diferencia de algunas marcas de tiempo en la madera que ahora se hallaban ausentes en las escaleras y la puerta principal.

. — _A-Aproveché el tiempo y barnicé_— excusó ella cuando Anna pasó la mano por la madera, suspicaz.

. — _¡Vaya, pero qué buen trabajo hiciste Tami!_— comentó Yoh, completamente fuera de pista.

. — _Sí_— acotó Anna dejando en paz la baranda— _Buen trabajo. Casi profesional._

De esa forma, Tamao supo que el Reishi de Anna le había ayudado a saber el truco en toda la escena que había montado; pero dado que no volvió a tocar el tema, lo dejó pasar.

Pronto sobrevino noviembre, y dado a que Anna e Yoh habían estado fuera casi un mes, la sacerdotisa determinó que debía adelantarse a la Navidad a manera de publicitar la Pensión, por lo que técnicamente obligó a Manta a armar los paquetes y promociones; debido a ello, el joven intelectual apenas y había tenido tiempo de asistir a sus cursos extra de la tarde, nivel universitario.

. — Anna… el semestre está por terminar ¡Todo lo que me encargaste lo puedo hacer antes de Navidad!—se quejó Manta.

. — Si te encargas de todo antes de Navidad, los costos se habrán encarecido tanto que saldré perdiendo y no ganando—objetó Anna.

. — ¡Entiende que tengo que ir a mis clases!, casi todo lo que va en los exámenes son de los apuntes de lo que se anota en clase ¡Anna sé consciente!—replicó Manta.

. — Debiste pensarlo antes de ofrecerte—dijo Anna, terca sin desviar la mirada del televisor, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a Manta.

. — Me ofrecí a ayudar por Navidad, ¡Pero ni siquiera es diciembre!

. — Deja de hacer drama, ya te dije que eres el único que puede hacerlo, además alguien puede prestarte sus apuntes, ¿No?

. — Sí, claro…— Ironizó Manta— Tienes toda la razón, en la universidad son TAAAN colaboradores que un poco más y nos convertimos en una beneficencia. ¡Por favor, Anna! Ya de por sí me detestan por tener al menos 7 años menos que todos ellos y mantener las mejores calificaciones… ¿Quieres que les dé la oportunidad de sabotearme?

. — ¿Qué no hay nadie que pueda tomar apuntes para ti?— preguntó Anna.

. — Oh, si tienes a alguien en mente, ¡Por favor, dilo!—replicó Manta completamente sarcástico.

. — Bien… sí lo tengo, Tamao puede ir.

La aludida que se hallaba poniendo en orden unos cuantos libros, de pronto volteó sobresaltada.

. — ¿Yo?

. — ¿Tamao?—dijo Manta.

. — P-Pero señorita… es decir, señora…

. — Tamao ¿En qué quedamos?—la interrumpió Anna, sentándose normalmente, algo fastidiada porque ese par le estaba interrumpiendo su novela.

En otra ocasión, o mejor dicho, en "otro tiempo"; Tamao se habría disculpado, bajado la cabeza y rectificado con mucha pena el calificativo que había usado con Anna. Pero ella había cambiado en esos meses. De modo que solo respiró hondo y sonrió con displicencia.

. — Está bien, Anna…—rectificó, dejando en paz los libros—. Es solo que la idea no me parece práctica, el joven Manta se esfuerza mucho en sus clases, y no sería lo mismo que yo tomara apuntes por él… es posible que por mi falta de conocimiento o mi inexperiencia en lo que la universidad se refiere, omita datos que le sean valiosos.

Manta hasta la miró enorgullecido, Tamao no lo había podido explicar mejor.

. — En ese caso deberás apuntar hasta el suspiro del maestro—dijo Anna, renuente.

. — Anna, sé racional… llevo clases de administración y de marketing ¡Ya para mí es difícil!— intentó decir Manta; pero Anna solo se cruzó de brazos.

. — Bien, en ese caso olvida los preparativos, Tamao se hará cargo y tú podrás ir a clases si tanto es lo que quieres— dijo con fingida calma, aniquilando el amago de sonrisa en el rostro de Manta al mirarle fulminante—. Pero eso sí… no se te ocurra pasearte por aquí hasta el próximo año, ¿Está claro?

Tamao y Manta se quedaron completamente congelados, a punto de volverse polvo que luego el viento se llevaría, incluso, juraron que habían escuchado algún gong mortuorio de fondo ante la sentencia de Anna.

. — Y ya váyanse los dos, me interrumpen—agregó la sacerdotisa, volviéndose a tumbar frente al televisor.

Tamao observó el gesto compungido de Manta, Anna había hablado en serio y tan en serio era, que ella sabía de lo que sería capaz la sacerdotisa si veía al joven Manta por los alrededores hasta _"el próximo año"_. _"No es justo"_ se dijo entonces, no podía entender la terquedad de Anna, sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, difícilmente se convencía de lo contrario; pero eso ya era abuso.

Tomó una determinación rápida.

. — Está bien…—dijo entonces y se dirigió a Manta—. Apuntaré todo lo que se diga en sus clases, joven Manta.

. — Pero Tamao…

. — Le prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo—prometió Tamao y trató de dirigirle una sonrisa para calmarlo—. Trataré de no perder detalle alguno.

Manta no pudo decir ni media palabra cuando Anna les interrumpió.

. — Bien, está decidido entonces—dijo la sacerdotisa—. No hagas tanto drama, Manta. Apenas son dos semanas las que Tamao irá en tu lugar a la universidad, no perderás los apuntes y cumplirás con tu "espíritu navideño"

Luego pasó por alto la mirada antipática que le dirigió Manta. El tema fue tajantemente zanjado por la sacerdotisa; sin embargo, Tamao no estuvo tranquila hasta que interceptó a Anna en las escaleras luego de la cena; una vez allí, fue directa como pocas veces y se atrevió a tocar el tema "zanjado"

. — ¿Es que no lo quieres hacer?—replicó Anna—. Sinceramente Tamao, creí que querías probar "cosas nuevas".

Aquello la descolocó, Anna se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.

. — Hay veces en que no controlo mi Reishi—se explicó la sacerdotisa—. Y sé por ello que esa idea te ha rondado por la cabeza desde que llegamos, así que asistir a una universidad, es una oportunidad ¿No lo crees?

La respuesta y la razón del actuar de Anna logró descompaginarla y conmoverla a cuotas iguales, había prestado atención por primera vez en su vida y… MUY a su estilo, había acomodado las piezas en el tablero para darle a ella esa "oportunidad", aquella que Ren Tao había hablado tantas veces durante su estancia prolongada en la pensión Asakura.

Fue así como Tamao tomó esa chance, asistiendo a la Universidad en lugar de Manta, equipada con un blog y una grabadora portátil para no perder detalle de las clases, ocupando parte del día en ordenar la información y pasarla a limpio para entregársela a Manta y, aunque no entendía mucho al inicio, al pasarlo a limpio estudiaba inconscientemente, familiarizándose con algunos términos y acabando por comprender de qué le estaban hablando.

Otro de los puntos resaltantes en esas dos semanas, fue su brusco paso de ser "invisible" a ser notada por todo el mundo en el salón de Manta. Era abrumador; no obstante, también fue gratificante conocer nuevas personas y que a éstas, extrañamente, su timidez y cierto grado de inexperiencia les resultaran de lo más interesante. "Es muy mona", comentó una de las chicas a media semana y pronto los demás comenzaron a hablarle seguido o a invitarla a reuniones o paseos, que a menudo ella rechazaba con gentileza.

Yoh iba por ella a la universidad cada que salía tarde. Las cosas también habían cambiado respecto al Shaman King; Tamao aún le quería y le quería mucho, se resignó a que siempre le preocuparía el bienestar de Yoh por el resto de su vida; pero tras decidir que dejaría atrás el sentimiento de su infancia; descubrió que Yoh podía ser un gran amigo; que podía charlar con él de manera amena sin tener que sonrojarse a muerte y salir corriendo y que, de hecho… era divertido.

Su corazón al fin estaba tranquilo.

Ella comenzó entonces a experimentar un nuevo tipo de libertad, con la mente más serena, con nuevas esperanzas en su futuro. Fiel a su estilo, acabadas las dos semanas de apoyo a Manta, se comprometió a ayudar a sus nuevas amigas en un proyecto y gracias a la experiencia que tenía ella en asuntos domésticos, pudo ayudar a desarrollar con éxito la preparación de una fiesta por Navidad "antes" de Navidad, por lo que además pudo reunir algo de dinero extra. Casi a mitad de diciembre, cuando la fecha del evento se hallaba cercana no pudo evitar recordar a la persona que había dado inicio a todo ese cambio en ella.

¿Qué habría sido de Ren? la pregunta le rondó el pensamiento algunos días hasta que, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, se le ocurrió preguntarle al propio Yoh.

. — ¿De Ren?—preguntó él rascándose la cabeza—. Bueno, hace mucho que no sé de él… ¿Por qué?

. —Eh… bueno, solo me dio curiosidad, es… que todos estuvieron aquí para su matrimonio, es decir… pensé que sería buena idea… invitarlos por Navidad—dijo Tamao lo más elocuente que pudo.

Yoh golpeó su puño en su palma sonriendo abiertamente.

. — ¡Esa sí es una buena idea!, sería estupendo que estuviéramos todos juntos—dijo Yoh—. No sé si Ren acepte, pero convenceré a Jun, ya ella lo traerá jijiji.

. — ¿Lo crees?

. — Difícilmente ese gruñón le niega algo a su hermana—rió Yoh—. Ahm… no le digas que dije eso.

. — Claro…

. — ¡Está decidido! ¡Llamaré a los muchachos! ¡Qué buena idea has tenido, Tamao!—festejó Yoh, despistado como siempre.

Y fue así como, sin pretenderlo, Tamao propició la idea de reunirse por Navidad. A partir de entonces, puso mayor ímpetu en sus labores, sin importarle el cansancio; incluso había marcado el día del esperado reencuentro en un calendario. Le hacía especial ilusión ver de nuevo al shaman de China, quería que viera cuánto había logrado, quería que supiera que el tiempo que había invertido en ella, charlando— pese a que él no era demasiado conversador— había valido la pena. Tenía mucho que agradecerle y quería que estuviera orgulloso.

. — Francamente, todo este asunto ya me tiene aburrido—reclamó Ponchi un buen día mientras Tamao ojeaba un catálogo.

. — ¿Por qué tienes que gastar todos tus ahorros en comprarle algo a ese picotudo chiquillo detestable?—agregó Conchi, que recordaba tal igual como su compañero las palizas recibidas por Basón, ordenadas por aquél "chiquillo detestable".

. — ¿Quieren dejar su antipatía? El joven Ren no les ha hecho nada—dijo Tamao, mientras volvía a ojear el catálogo.

. — Nada, dice ella…

. — Sí, "Nada"… ¡De cualquier manera Tamao! ¡Ni siquiera sabes si va a venir! ¡Te vas a quedar como novia de pueblo con todo y tu regalito, circo, maroma y teatro!—gruñó Ponchi

. — Pues si no puede venir, veré la forma de hacerle llegar mi regalo—objetó Tamao—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer… él arregló la casa, me ayudó a superar muchas cosas y… ¡y es mi amigo!

. — Sí, claro… tu "amigo"—. Murmuró Conchi.

. — El joven Ren no es una mala persona… y para su información no voy a gastar todos mis ahorros en comprarle algo, también tengo regalos para todos.

. — ¿Para despistar?

. — ¡Estoy cansada de sus insinuaciones!—dijo Tamao cerrando el catálogo—. ¡A la tablilla!

. — ¡No, Tamao!, ¡te prometemos que no haremos ni diremos nada más!

. — Yo pensaba llevarlos conmigo de compras, pero si van a tener esa actitud…

. — ¡Por eso digo que calladitos nos vemos más bonitos!—dijo Ponchi abrazándose a una pierna de Tamao.

. — ¡No diremos nada!—prometió Conchi abrazándose a su otra pierna.

Tamao suspiró resignada.

. — Está bien… en serio chicos, espero que lo cumplan—dijo Tamao y dejó el catálogo.

. — ¿No vas a comprar algo de ese libro?—preguntó Conchi mientras Tamao se colocaba el abrigo.

. — Nada me parece adecuado, por eso iré al centro comercial… quizá ahí encuentre algo bonito—. Dijo la chica revisando su bolso.

. — Jeje… si… claro—musitó Conchi mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada irónico.

Ponchi no fue tan fuerte.

. — Todo se solucionaría dándole unos buenos trozos de carbón, igualitos de pesados que el picotudo y con el carácter igualito de negro—soltó Ponchi.

Y esta vez Tamao no dijo nada, solo sacó la tablilla y pese a la resistencia de los dos espíritus los metió en ella.

. — Es el colmo con ustedes—les riñó y estuvo tentada a dejar la tablilla en su habitación.

Pero recordó a Ren entonces, y a lo que había sucedido cuando él estaba ahí; cuando la salvó de ser atacada… y aunque obviaría por siempre el apelativo de "Muñecos molestosos" que había usado Ren para Conchi y Ponchi, estaba de acuerdo con él… bien o mal, sin ellos… "…_estaba desprotegida_".

. — Nunca el mismo error dos veces, joven Ren—dijo al aire y guardó la tablilla de nuevo.

Afortunadamente para ella, no demoró demasiado en llegar al Centro Comercial; no obstante, adentro si tuvo que afrontarse a un gran tumulto de gente que iban y venían por todo lado cargados de bolsas de toda clase de tamaño, color y forma. En medio de todos ellos, que con frecuencia aparecían por grupos, ella se sentía extraña estando sola, mucho más al ser una de las escasas chicas en medio del sector de artículos masculinos, atrayendo miradas, para variar.

. — ¡Qué complicado esto de escoger!… ¿Qué puede gustarle?—se decía Tamao mientras ojeaba las vitrinas llenas de relojes, mancuernillas, estantes con artículos deportivos, y maniquíes con camisas o corbatas—. Ropa… ¿No es muy atrevido comprar ropa? ¿Y si no le agrada? Además no conozco su talla, no sé… Y seguro debe tener relojes carísimos… ¿Y una corbata?, suele usarlas…

Cogió entonces una de las que se encontraban en una repisa. No tenía idea de cómo escoger corbatas, ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba?, ella en serio, **en serio** quería darle algo que le gustara, o que al menos le fuera medianamente útil.

. — ¡Tamao!, pensábamos que ya tenías tus compras hechas—dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear vio a dos de sus nuevas amigas, a quienes había conocido en la universidad, Hitomi Shonen y Ayumi Sasaki.

. — Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?

. — Saliendo de un atolladero de gente, ya sabes, las ofertas navideñas elevan el espíritu por estas épocas—dijo Hitomi, mientras tanto Ayumi le quitó la corbata a Tamao.

. — Uhmm… ¿Regalo para un chico?

. —Ah… pues, algo así…—respondió Tamao mientras Ayumi analizaba la corbata.

. — He… esas son de las caras—comentó Hitomi—. Alguien importante debe de ser ¿No?

Tamao sonrió nerviosa.

. — Aprobada—dijo Ayumi devolviéndole la prenda a Tamao, ella sin embargo la colocó de nuevo en su repisa.

. — No creo que sea buena idea.

. — ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?... ¿Es muy cara?

. — No, es que no creo que sea algo que él quiera usar—respondió Tamao y las otras dos le enviaron una mirada picarona.

. — Owww… te has puesto nerviosa, ¡No nos digas que ese chico es tu novio!—exclamó Ayumi… la palabra "Novio" no solo resonó en la cabeza de Tamao, sino casi en todo el centro comercial.

. — Ayumi, en serio linda… a unos 10 decibeles menos todavía te pueden oír en un submarino—dijo Hitomi.

. — É-Él no es mi novio, es… es mi amigo—aclaró Tamao.

. — Oh, bueno, lo siento…—se disculpó Ayumi—. Es que te sonrojaste y te pusiste nerviosa, además… no tienes otra compra en las manos, así que solo has venido por ese regalo para ese chico… si no es tu novio, asumo que es un amigo muy especial.

. — Me ayudó mucho—dijo Tamao tratando de defenderse.

. — Ya Ayumi, la estás haciendo sonrojar de nuevo—regañó Hitomi.

. — Bueno, bueno ¿Y qué tienes pensado comprarle si no es la corbata?—. Dijo Ayumi—. ¿Acaso es mayor?

. — ¿Eh?

. — Que si es mayor, ya sabes… algún profesional, o un ejecutivo…—. Dijo Ayumi, Tamao estuvo tentada a decir "algo así", dado que no podía decir que Ren era un shaman muy poderoso; pero sí sabía que venía de una familia poderosa e influyente.

. — No, el joven Ren es… ahm, él se hace cargo de los negocios de su familia; pero no es por eso; es que simplemente no sé qué comprarle, siento que cualquier cosa para él sería… poco—confesó Tamao sintiéndose desanimada.

. — Oh, conque el misterioso "amigo" de Tamao tiene nombre… ¿Ren?... no es de por aquí ¿O sí?— preguntó Ayumi.

. — ¿Y cómo que poco?, ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de chicos en el salón que estarían felices porque tú les obsequiaras aunque sea una calceta remendada?—argumentó Hitomi. Tamao se mostró confusa.

. — B-Bueno es que, el joven Ren es…

. — ¿Qué, un idiota egocéntrico?—propuso Hitomi, que para resumen, era una de esas chicas con carácter feminista extremo.

. — ¡Oh, no!, nada de eso, él es una muy buena persona—defendió Tamao con vehemencia.

. — ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?, regálale la calceta remendada y de seguro le gustará… bueno, no tan exactos como la calceta remendada, pero la idea es esa…

. — Ahora la que debería serenarse es otra…—murmuró Ayumi y tomó de los hombros a Tamao—. Tranquila, lo que Hitomi quiere decir, es que puedes comprarle cualquier cosa… seguro le gustará.

. —Creí que la corbata podría ser una opción, pero… no sé…—continuó Tamao—. A comparación de lo que yo podría darle, él debe tener cosas mejores.

. — Disculpen ¿Estamos hablando de un chico o de algún tipo de magnate o algo por el estilo?—. Intervino Hitomi.

. — A ver, te ayudaremos… ¿Qué le gusta a él? ¿Sabes?, no sé… colores, música o mejor, descríbelo, quizá así sea más fácil hallar un regalo adecuado—propuso Ayumi,

Tamao lo pensó unos segundos.

. — El joven Ren es… es una persona muy seria, muy responsable y también bastante fuerte—. Explicó—. Es, muy diestro en… en artes marciales, y aunque al inicio suele ser distante y a veces tener mal carácter es en realidad muy bueno. Parece que siempre tuviera las palabras precisas que decir; también es una persona muy centrada, muy decidida y leal… como les dije, él se hizo mi amigo cuando más necesitaba de uno… por eso, quiero darle algo especial, algo que exprese mi gratitud…

Cuando Hitomi y Ayumi terminaron de oír la descripción, poco faltó para que cantara un grillo en su oreja, pasara una ráfaga de viento y una de esas bolas de ramas que cruzan el desierto desolado.

. — ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Tamao.

. — Ehm… en realidad, nosotras te pedíamos una descripción más física, Tamao…—rió Hitomi.

. — Pero ahora entendemos por qué es tan "especial" para ti—acotó Ayumi—. ¿Segura que no son novios?

. — ¡C-Claro que no!, ya les dije que el joven Ren es una persona muy seria.

. — ¿Y eso qué?...también existen los novios "serios" ¿No?—dijo Hitomi.

. — N-No es mi novio—. Defendió Tamao.

. — Bueno, bueno, no nos perdamos del tema… ¡Céntrense mujeres!, a ver Tamao, ¿Qué cosa le gusta al tal Ren? ¿Alguna banda favorita? Uhm… ¿Autor favorito?, ¿Comida favorita? ¿Algo?

. — Le gusta mucho la leche—contestó Tamao y Ayumi casi se fue de espaldas.

. — ¿Cómo es? Osea… físicamente hablando—.intervino Hitomi.

. — Bueno, es delgado.

. — Ajá… vamos progresando ¿Y qué más?

. — ¿Cómo más?...

. — Más Tamao… es blanco, moreno… de qué color es su cabello… ese tipo de cosas, color de ojos, ¡Ya me entiendes!

. — Bueno, es de China. El cabello… uhm, lo tiene algo crecido, es de un tono extraño, oscuro, pero no tanto y… sus ojos son de color ámbar.

. — Ok… ¿Y qué pensabas comprar aparte de la corbata?

. — Pensé en relojes, hasta en mancuernillas, el joven Ren siempre viste elegante… salvo con su traje de bata… es decir de entrenamiento de artes marciales—dijo Tamao—. Pero… ah… creo que mejor me doy por vencida.

. — ¡Nada señor!—. Dijo Hitomi—. Oye y si… no sé, le haces algo tú.

. — ¿Eh?

. — Sí… ya sabes, lo típico de las parejas de…—comenzó Hitomi, Ayumi carraspeó y le golpeó un costado—. AMIGOS…—. Corrigió Hitomi.

. — ¿Qué es lo típico?

. — Ya sabes, cocinar algo o hacer alguna manualidad—dijo Hitomi.

. — Una bufanda es un bonito detalle… además demuestra que invertiste tiempo, esfuerzo y cariño… no solo dinero—. Dijo Ayumi.

. — No lo sé ¿No es muy simple?—. Dijo Tamao.

. — No claro que no. ¿Sabes tejer?

. — Bueno sí…

. — Yo conozco una tienda donde venden una lana suave y en varios colores, puedes hacer una bufanda única para dársela, si comienzas ahora, seguro para Navidad lo tienes hecho—. Auguró Hitomi.

. — Pero ¿Le gustaría?

. — Yo me apuesto a que sí—. Dijo Ayumi.

. — Y si es un cabrón malagradecido, entonces te darás cuenta y usarás la bufanda para ahorcarlo— añadió Hitomi con el puño en alto

Ayumi solo suspiró y Tamao sintió una gran gota resbalar por su nuca.

Al menos gastó una buena cantidad en conseguir lana de primera calidad y demás implementos para poder tejer. Hacía mucho no hacía eso, pero esa última semana tuvo que recordar y dejar de dormir algunas horas para terminar la bufanda, acompañando el obsequio con algunos dulces caseros.

Al fin, la fecha del evento llegó. Manta estaba más que contento con los apuntes de Tamao y andaba con el espíritu navideño por las nubes, Yoh y Anna habían acudido primeros a la fiesta organizada por Tamao. Al llegar la vieron como nunca; dando indicaciones, moviendo uno que otro detalle para que todo quedara perfecto, dando "el visto bueno" a los bocadillos que iban a servirse; etc. Anna se sintió orgullosa por ello. Casi a la mitad de la fiesta, en la que solo podía verse rostros satisfechos, llegaron Horo-Horo, Koloro y Pilika y más tarde, el mismo Ryu con Tokagero. Cuando Tamao vio a los hermanos Usui sintió una gran emoción, si ellos habían llegado, era probable que también lo hubieran hecho los Tao.

Grande fue su desilusión cuando al terminar la velada, Yoh le mencionó que no había obtenido respuesta de China. Para Anna no pasó desapercibido que Tamao apretara su bolso contra su pecho ante la noticia, por ello aprovechó un intervalo de tiempo en el que Yoh y Horo-Horo escapaban de Pilika que quería hacerles posar en una maqueta de fotografía con forma de galletas navideñas, para acercarse a Tamao que tachaba algunas cosas en una libreta.

. — Has hecho un buen trabajo, Tamao—le dijo. Tamao se sobresaltó por lo concentrada que estaba; no obstante le sonrió, agradecida—. Además te ves bonita con ese disfraz.

. — No ha sido solo mi labor, todos los chicos han colaborado, en verdad los compañeros del joven Manta son muy colaboradores—dijo Tamao restándose importancia, como siempre a la par que trataba de estirar el vestido de ángel que le había tocado llevar.

. — ¿Te ha gustado el tiempo en la universidad?—preguntó Anna.

. — Sí, claro… al inicio no entendía mucho, pero ahora que comprendo todo mejor, me ha llegado a interesar, ahora ya sé por qué al joven Manta le gusta tanto estudiar—dijo Tamao con sencillez—. Además todos han sido muy amables, incluso me prestaban algunas notas si a mí se me pasaba algo por alto y se tomaban la molestia de explicarme palabras que no comprendía.

. — Tamao, sígueme— le dijo Anna sin darle tiempo a réplicas. Tamao miró a ambos lados primero y al ver que la sacerdotisa se alejaba, la siguió presurosa. Anna no se detuvo hasta llegar a una especie de puentecillo en la Universidad, no muy alejado del evento y desde donde podía verse toda la organización en general.

Una vez allí se apoyó en la baranda y habló sin rodeos.

. — Culpa al Reishi, tus pensamientos son muy altos.

. — ¿Eh?

. — ¿Qué pasó cuando Yoh y yo estábamos de viaje?—preguntó Anna y Tamao por poco se puso azul del susto—. Como te dije, tus pensamientos son muy "altos", además Yoh me comentó que la idea de "reunión navideña" fue tuya… y por último, desde que hemos llegado, tu mente está en otro sitio… o mejor dicho en "otra" persona.

. — Y-Yo… Anna, es que…

. — No te estoy pidiendo un informe detallado—aclaró Anna—. Solo trato de entender… después de todo me preocupo por ti y sinceramente, cualquier cosa en la que Ren Tao esté involucrado, me da qué pensar.

. —N-No digas eso—respondió Tamao.

. — Entonces, no estoy equivocada y acerté respecto a Tao—confirmó Anna, provocando que Tamao se sonrojara—. Francamente no me lo imagino tratando de pasarse de listo contigo aprovechando mi ausencia…

. — ¡No…! ¡E-El joven Ren nunca…!

. — Bien, ese es un avance… ¿Entonces qué sucedió?

. — Nada malo, es que…

. — Sabes que no me gusta usar mi Reishi porque no logro enfocarlo en una sola persona cuando lo desato; pero me obligarás a hacerlo si no me lo dices—advirtió Anna con suma tranquilidad, Tamao respiró contrariada.

Al final terminó contándole el incidente ocurrido después del matrimonio, el por qué la casa había sido seriamente dañada y de cómo Ren había asumido todos los gastos por reparaciones, lo que le obligó a quedarse más tiempo del pensado en la pensión. Le contó todo a grandes rasgos y a medida que Anna escuchaba, solo arqueaba más y más la ceja.

. — Bien… no preguntaré quién empezó la pelea, ni quién hizo qué… sobre reparo no hay queja— dijo la sacerdotisa—. Aun así, ¿Qué tiene que ver tu repentino interés por Tao con todo lo que me contaste?

. — Solo explica el por qué el joven Ren se quedó en casa…—contestó Tamao—. Luego…

. — ¿Insinuó algo? ¿Te propuso algo? O en verdad se pasó de listo…

. — ¡No!—exclamó Tamao ruborizándose hasta las orejas—. El joven Ren jamás haría algo así, él solo…

. — Él solo ¿Qué? Tamao…

Tamao le miró de frente.

. — Él es mi amigo—respondió con absoluta franqueza—. Es decir… nos volvimos amigos durante su estancia en casa, además… me rescató de un par de situaciones en las que me involucré y… bueno eso… y… y sí, yo fui quien le sugirió a Yoh la idea de la reunión….

. — Querías ver a Tao…

. — No en la manera en la que piensa—. Acotó Tamao volviendo a usar el tono de "usted" con Anna—. Es decir… sí, quería verle, pero…

Anna no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que Tamao expresara lo que tuviera que expresar, con todo y sus titubeos.

. — Solo… quise que viera que le he hecho caso—completó al fin Tamao y bajó un poco la mirada—. Él fue el que hizo que me interesara en "cosas nuevas", que… que perdiera temor a atreverme a salir de mi círculo de comodidad. Me habló como nadie me había hablado antes y… y creo… no, yo **siento** que por primera vez en mi vida estoy avanzando, que en verdad estoy haciendo algo sin temor.

Anna meditó unos segundos, realmente prefería mil veces que las personas se expresaran con sinceridad como Tamao lo estaba haciendo con ella en ese mismo momento, odiaba que su Reishi tomara las riendas, porque a menudo ella tenía que interpretar las sensaciones y pensamientos de la gente aún sin quererlo para que al fin ese— no pedido— don, la dejara en paz.

. — Solo quería decirle "Gracias"—finalizó Tamao e inconscientemente su mano presionó su bolso.

La Gran sacerdotisa asintió y sintió calma cuando su Reishi se tranquilizó; "Por eso me gusta tomarle afecto a las personas" se dijo y entonces suspiró quedamente, atrayendo la atención de Tamao nuevamente.

. — Tao no es santo de mi devoción…— añadió casi con pereza—. Y francamente fuera de lo que me has contado, no encuentro razón para tanto agradecimiento. Desde Yoh, nunca te has tomado tantas molestias por… un chico.

Tamao se sonrojó, ese era "otro" detalle que ni bajo amenaza de muerte le diría abiertamente a Anna; aunque intuía que la sacerdotisa ya lo sospechaba, ella consideraba aquello como una falta de respeto hacia ella… además sus sentimientos por Yoh habían cambiado; o quizá ella les había dado otra forma y otra dirección, de nuevo… gracias a Ren.

. — No creas que no me he dado cuenta que te has sobre esforzado esta semana, no solo con este evento y con los quehaceres de la pensión, sino también por tus continuos desvelos haciendo quién sabe qué hasta la madrugada.

Tamao sudó frío, no quería que se malinterpretara su regalo; así como lo habían malinterpretado Hitomi y Ayumi, por eso había preferido hacerlo en silencio, confiando en que nadie se enteraría, aunque claro, ya debía estar acostumbrada a que Anna siempre estaría un paso por delante del resto del común denominador del mundo.

. — Lo que quiero que entiendas es que no debes sentirte mal porque la idea de la "reunión" no haya resultado como querías—le dijo Anna enderezándose—. Y que no por eso tus esfuerzos son inútiles…

. — Anna…

. — Desde que llegamos te he visto ansiosa y preocupada. Solo mira alrededor—dijo Anna y Tamao lo hizo—. Esta es tu obra, lo hayas hecho por demostrárselo a Tao o no… es lo que tú hiciste posible, sin miedo.

Tamao paseó la mirada por los stands y las personas sacándose fotografías, riendo, caminando algunas de la mano, alegres, llenas de espíritu navideño. Después ubicó a los alumnos de la clase de Manta, quienes también se tomaban fotografías a diestra y siniestra, ubicó a Hitomi y Ayumi quienes al percatarse le saludaron efusivamente con la mano, luego vio cómo Hitomi golpeaba a uno de sus compañeros que había "osado" abrazarla sin previo aviso.

Sonrió… le gustaba lo que Anna había dicho… que todo aquello, esa alegría en las personas era… "su obra", o que en determinado caso, ella era una pequeña parte que había hecho posible que todo resultara tan bien.

Y se sintió satisfecha… complacida consigo misma.

. — Ya es hora de que lo disfrutes, Tamao—dijo Anna y Tamao le sonrió.

. — Gracias, Anna.

Anna permaneció sobre el puente, observando satisfecha a Tamao uniéndose a los demás mientras sus nuevas amigas aplaudían y vitoreaban, festejando el éxito del evento.

. — Conque mostrando el "lado amable" más a menudo… ¿Quién lo diría de Tao?—se dijo Anna y minutos después Yoh le dio alcance.

. — Tamao ha hecho un gran trabajo ¿Verdad?—comentó el shaman.

. — Es agradable—contestó ella, Yoh sonrió—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

. — Horo-Horo encontró un puesto de sopas tradicionales, su hermana intenta que no la deje en quiebra, creo—dijo Yoh—. Ryu fue a ayudarla… es una lástima que ni Lyserg ni Ren hayan podido venir… Chocolove confirmó que llegará mañana.

Anna puso cara de "me muero de la emoción" con el nivel de sarcasmo elevado a la décima potencia, Yoh solo se rió, en verdad estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

. — Tao siempre guardando las apariencias—comentó ella, Yoh le observó sin entender—. De todos, es el que quiere parecer el tipo fuerte… y al final siempre termina bailando al son que toque Jun Tao.

. — ¿Por qué lo dices, Anna?—. Preguntó Yoh, ella le observó de reojo y se apoyó en sus codos despreocupadamente—. ¿A-Acaso…?

. — Ella llamó esta mañana cuando estabas entrenando—dijo ella e Yoh se quedó con la boca en forma de "O"—. Posiblemente ya estén en la ciudad…

. — ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!—vitoreó Yoh.

. — Lo que no significa que tengas permiso de holgazanear, ¿Queda claro?—dijo Anna mortalmente seria.

. — P-Pero Annita…

Anna le miró fríamente e Yoh suspiró resignado. Sin embargo, a tres segundos de marcharse, la sacerdotisa se percató de la llegada de alguien más, por lo que repentinamente retuvo a Yoh del brazo.

. — ¿Anna?

. — Espera, esto se pondrá interesante— dijo ella sin soltarle, entonces invocó a uno de los fantasmas a su servicio en la pensión Asakura, susurrándole algo al oído antes de volver la mirada al frente—. Luego no podrá decir que nunca la ayudé.

. — ¿Me quieres explicar? ¿Por qué enviaste a ese fantasma hacia allá?

. — Una imagen vale más que mil palabras— respondió Anna, manteniendo la mano sobre la de Yoh sobre la baranda—… no seas impaciente, que desde aquí tendremos una vista espectacular de esa _imagen._

Entretanto Tamao había posado para tantos flashes entre sus amigos y amigas que comenzaba a ver puntitos de colores alrededor. Las palabras de Anna le habían devuelto el buen ánimo y aunque no había podido entregar su regalo, pensó que podría enviárselo por correo a Ren y de paso enviarle algunas fotografías anexas del evento, para que no perdiera detalle.

. — La señorita Anna quiere estos—dijo de pronto Hitomi, con una bandejita de dulces entre las manos y la mirada ida. Ayumi y un amigo se miraron extrañados, ambos observaron a Tamao, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

. — ¿Te sientes bien, Hitomi?

. — La señorita Anna quiere estos— indicó la joven de nuevo y solo entonces Tamao se percató en la mirada dilatada de su amiga, además de un aura extraña envolviéndola. Casi ahogó un gritito cuando por segundos, el espíritu de una mujer demacrada pareció salir de su cuerpo para volver a introducirse al mismo tiempo que Hitomi repetía la indicación.

. — ¡Ah, claro!— dijo entonces la pelirosa, sorprendiendo más a sus amigos—. Claro, la señorita Anna, ¡Gracias por recordarlo, Hitomi!

. — ¿Tú sabes de qué está hablando, Tamao?— preguntó uno de los muchachos.

. — La… la señorita Anna, es una clienta, dejó reservados esos dulces— dijo Tamao y tomó el paquetito de las manos de Hitomi—. Yo sé dónde hallarla, se los llevaré. ¡Ya vengo!

Y dicho eso salió corriendo del stand, a los pocos minutos Hitomi reaccionaba preguntando a los demás ¿Qué había sucedido? Tamao por su parte no se detuvo hasta estar camino al puentecillo donde había visto por última vez a Anna. Entendía que la sacerdotisa era algo excéntrica en ciertas cosas; pero nunca había usado a un fantasma para conseguir algo; salvo que ese algo fuera supervisar los entrenamientos de Yoh.

¡Vaya susto había provocado!, _"Espero que Hitomi esté bien" _ deseó de corazón antes de desacelerar el paso y recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo, no había dado un par de pasos cuando se percató que alguien se detenía frente a ella. Literalmente se quedó sin aliento tras elevar la mirada y reconocerle.

. — Joven Ren— musitó ella, sin salir de su asombro.

El paquetito de dulces de Anna cayó irremediablemente al piso.

El chico tampoco esperaba encontrársela; de hecho, se había quedado muy por detrás de su hermana en espera de que los demás lo encontraran a él y en ese lapso, reconoció la figura de Tamao acercándose a lo lejos. Pensó en ocultarse; sin embargo, como si su cuerpo entendiera la indicación al revés avanzó hasta detenerse a unos pasos de ella.

"_Solo tienes que decir HOLA, preguntar por Yoh e irte" _se dijo en cuanto ella se detuvo; pero al tener la mirada de Tamao sobre él, olvidó el guión y una vieja sensación volvió a aquejarle el centro del pecho, entonces no pudo decir nada y cuando ella pronunció su nombre, pensó, literalmente que jamás volvería a decir una palabra solo para mantener sin mácula la sensación que aquella simpleza le había provocado.

Solo pudo reaccionar cuando el paquetito que ella traía entre manos cayó al piso. "Nuevo plan" le susurro la razón, _"Lo recoges, se lo das y te vas"_ y dado que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, se limitó a obedecer, sin contar que ella también se agacharía a recoger el paquetito al mismo tiempo. Cuando sus miradas y sus manos se cruzaron; Ren sintió como si algo duro y contundente le golpeara en el pecho y casi se hizo para atrás; no obstante Tamao le sonrió con la misma dulzura que recordaba.

. — Me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo, joven Ren— le dijo entonces y el muchacho se enderezó con el paquete entre sus manos, entregándoselo inmediatamente cuando ella también se puso de pie.

. — Yo…

. — Creímos que ya no llegaría— se adelantó ella— Aunque ya ha acabado el evento, estoy segura que quedan algunos stands dispuestos.

. — ¿Qué es todo esto?— preguntó Ren, sin comprender por qué ella se sonrojaba.

. — Es… una celebración por Navidad antes de Navidad— dijo Tamao y antes que Ren pudiera preverlo, ella se colocó a su lado— La organizamos con algunos amigos de la Universidad.

Solo entonces Ren reparó en el inusual cuello de algodón muy blanco de la vestimenta de Tamao, cubierta por un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, desde donde se le podía notar un par de sandalias bajas blancas.

. — ¿Tú lo hiciste?— preguntó él echando un vistazo alrededor, el tema netamente había sido el invierno y cada rincón de había sido cubierto estratégicamente con luces entre azules y blancas, dándole apariencia de nieve.

"Sólo un poco" estuvo a punto de decir Tamao, cuando recordó parte de sus charlas meses atrás, cuando él le decía que no había nada de malo en obtener reconocimiento por un buen trabajo, sin que ello se tradujera en presunción o vanidad. Entonces se limitó a asentir, juntando las manos en su vientre y esforzándose por no bajar la mirada.

. — Eso significa que has entrado a la universidad— concluyó Ren.

. — Eh, no exactamente, solo apoyé a un amigo como alumna libre— dijo ella—. Algo _"nuevo"…_ en realidad me ha gustado mucho esta experiencia, he hecho amigos nuevos y aprendí que soy buena organizando eventos.

. — Luces bien— acotó Ren sonrojándose violentamente por una "s" de más en el comentario.

Ella le miró curiosa por el repentino sonrojo y cuando Ren se dio cuenta, se puso peor.

. — ¡El lugar, quise decir!— aclaró Ren y cuando ella ensanchó los ojos él se puso más nervioso—. Los dos, es decir… no ¡Demonios!

Y el que ella ahogara una risita no ayudó en lo absoluto. Se sentía frustrado e idiota, suficientes argumentos para salir corriendo de allí; no obstante, Tamao dejó de reír y dedicándole una sonrisa igual de dulce que la primera dijo:

. — Gracias— pronunció Tamao esforzándose por no volver a reírse, fue entonces que recordó su "Preciada carga" en el bolso— Ehm, joven Ren, de hecho… ese "gracias" no se debió a lo que dijo hace un momento.

Él le observó confuso un momento, siguiéndole cuando ella se colocó en frente para luego abrir su bolso.

. — No olvido todas esas charlas que tuvimos antes, cuando me ayudó con la casa— acotó entonces— Yo… en verdad siento que he avanzado mucho y todo se lo debo a usted.

. — ¿Qué dices?— le interrumpió Ren—. ¿Deberme a mí?

. — No como una obligación—aclaró ella elevando la mirada hasta la suya—. Yo no creí que sería capaz algún día de relacionarme con otras personas, mucho menos de hacer todo esto sin miedo a equivocarme o a echarlo todo a perder… siento que se lo debo, porque si usted no hubiera sido tan franco conmigo hace tiempo, yo jamás me habría animado a salir de la coraza en la que me había encerrado por años.

Ren se mantuvo en reverencial silencio.

. — Ahora me siento una persona diferente— continuó Tamao— Quería que… que viera que todo el tiempo que invirtió en mí no fue en vano y también que supiera cuánto le agradezco que me hiciera sentir que no era invisible.

. — No eras tan expresiva la última vez que te vi— comentó Ren, desviando la mirada sin saber qué responder.

. — Me siento feliz de haber podido decirle todo esto— dijo ella obteniendo la atención del muchacho nuevamente, solo que con la diferencia que esta vez, tenía su obsequio entre las manos—. Esto lo hice para usted, me alegra poder dárselo personalmente.

Ren observó el regalo y por algunos segundos se quedó inmóvil.

. — ¿No una obligación?— le preguntó entonces y Tamao entendió a la perfección sus palabras, negando con la cabeza enseguida, sin disminuir su sonrisa. Solo entonces él tomó el obsequio— ¿Lo puedo abrir?

. — Claro, por favor— respondió ella, repentinamente nerviosa.

. — No has cambiado demasiado, como dices Tamao— comentó Ren luego de tener la bufanda entre sus manos, el ánimo de Tamao estuvo a dos segundos de decaer; cuando entonces él se colocó la prenda al cuello—Tampoco eres igual a esa chiquilla tímida y asustadiza que dejé hace un par de meses…

. — Creo que estoy en pleno proceso de cambio, aún no consigo eliminar a la vieja Tamao del todo— dijo ella tomando de buen talante el comentario; pero él negó con la cabeza.

. — Yo nunca dije que la "vieja Tamao" fuera alguien malo o inaceptable— comentó él mientras se anudaba la bufanda—. Si dieras un cambio de 180°, eso sí sería inaceptable, no serías tú.

. — No entiendo— respondió ella cuando él terminó de acomodarse la prenda.

. — Lo que quiero decir es que no has "cambiado" como dices, solo eres una mejor versión de ti misma y eso está bien— aclaró y estuvo a punto de sonreírle cuando un muchacho apareció de improviso, cogiendo de los hombros a Tamao y quitándole su abrigo.

. — ¡Eh! ¡Yamatto ¿Qué haces?!— Exclamó Tamao.

. — ¡Pronto! ¡Se borraron las fotos de nuestro stand, Tami! ¡Necesitamos a nuestro ángel!

. — ¡Pero es que…!

_FLASH…_ Tamao quedó temporalmente ciega.

. — Je, disculpa, esta es para mí— dijo Yamatto con el celular en mano antes de coger a Tamao de la muñeca y comenzar a tirar de ella.

_ZUM… _ el pobre Yamatto no supo en qué momento un sujeto de mirada poca amable y armado con una enorme y filuda cuchilla se le puso en frente, colocando la punta del arma a milímetros de su rostro.

. — Será mejor que le quites las manos de encima— advirtió Ren haciendo que Yamatto se pusiera azul del susto e inmediatamente soltara a Tamao— Bien, ahora piérdete.

. — J-Joven Ren, Yamatto es un compañero de la universidad.

. — No me interesa quién sea— respondió Ren, conteniendo su brusquedad para con ella, para luego dirigirla con toda su potencia hacia Yamatto—. Nadie osa jalonear a una mujer en mi presencia, no sé qué tipo de confianza se tome este sujeto con sus amigas; pero a ti te va a respetar o yo le enseñaré a hacerlo.

. — Pero es que…— titubeó ella; pero entonces Yamatto no lo toleró más y salió corriendo del lugar con todas sus fuerzas, con brazos al aire hasta perderse entre unos arbustos, llevándose el abrigo de Tamao con él—. Es la segunda vez…

. — ¿Qué?— preguntó Ren, regresando su atención a la joven y entonces la _vio _ en todo su esplendor, cubierta solo por un vestido blanco de mangas suaves y traslúcidas que apenas y le cubría la mitad de los muslos, con el cabello largo y suelto completando la imagen que acabó de quitarle el aliento.

. — Es la segunda vez que actúa de esa forma— completó ella y entonces Ren notó que la dulzura había abandonado su expresión, en su lugar había cierto grado de confusión y expectativa. Sus ojos ni siquiera se hallaban sobre él, sino sobre su lanza.

"La segunda vez" se dijo entonces y recordó lo sucedido en la pensión Asakura meses atrás, entonces guardó la lanza, había tenido suficiente.

. — Disculpa— dijo con rapidez—. No pretendí intervenir en algo que… que es importante para ti, una vez más no me medí, disculpa…

Entonces pasó por su lado con clara intención de marcharse; de hecho, logró llegar a unos pasos del puentecillo cuando la voz de Tamao resonó a lo lejos y poco después le dio alcance.

. — Ya me he disculpado— dijo Ren sin voltear.

. — Yo no estaba reprochándole nada— respondió Tamao— Es que… recordé aquella vez en la pensión, cuando el joven Chocolove me…

Sí, admitió Ren en su fuero interno, la sensación había sido la misma.

. — Es la segunda forma que actúa así— continuó Tamao y Ren comenzó a arrepentirse por haberse detenido; sin embargo, ya no podía salir corriendo—. Es como si… no, disculpe— dijo de pronto ella, haciéndole voltear—. Será mejor olvidarlo. No se vaya, por favor… pronto nos reuniremos con los demás e iremos a la pensión.

. — ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir, Tamao?

. — ¿Eh?

. — Aquello que es _"mejor olvidar", _¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?— dijo Ren y ella retrocedió de pronto.

. — Ahm, no es nada de importancia, figuraciones mías que… que es mejor no…

Él se acercó entonces.

. — _"Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar"_— dijo él sin detenerse. Tamao retrocedió sólo hasta escucharle— Dijiste algo similar la última vez noche que pasé en Japón.

Ella se sonrojó instantáneamente al recordarlo. Así era, una escena similar en la que sus sentimientos por Yoh dieron un aletazo de ahogado haciendo que Ren perdiera la paciencia y la levantara en vilo de su pose doliente junto al estanque, obligándola a mirar su reflejo en el agua.

"_Luces ausente todo el tiempo, Tamao ¡Como si tu vida dependiera únicamente de la existencia de Yoh y eso me enferma! ¡Mírate! Estás completa con o sin él ¡Completa! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?"_

Aquella noche Tamao quiso deshacerse en llanto; pero él no se lo permitió, sosteniéndola con los brazos bien sujetos a su talle, no permitiendo que se derrumbara ni tampoco que pudiera salir huyendo, conteniéndola en silencio, incitándola a que le respondiera… hasta que ella dejó de luchar. Tamao solo se quedó allí entre sus brazos con la mirada fija en el estanque, en la imagen de ambos allí reflejada, poco después terminó con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro. Todavía podía sentir su tacto librándola del rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

. — _Dilo… no importa que la primera vez duela, yo no te dejaré sola, libérate, Tamao… solo depende de ti_—. Le dijo entonces, apretando su cintura levemente— _ Dilo_.

. — _E-Estoy…— _ Aquél fue definitivamente su último adiós a su amor por Yoh Asakura—. _Estoy completa._

Y entonces quiso creer que había caído inconsciente.

. — ¿Qué pensaste, Tamao?

No necesitaba sentirse apenada, no con Ren, podía ser sincera, aunque rogaba al cielo poder manejar la situación después. No pensó mucho lo que iba a decir, solo lo hizo.

. — Pensé que era extraño que las dos veces que desenvainaras tu arma, fuera cuando alguien se acercara a mí directamente, como si… te molestara que estuvieran cerca de mí— respondió entonces y esperó por lo que Ren tendría que decir; mas nada dijo, entonces se sintió apenada—. Por eso dije que eran figuraciones mías… nada de cuidado, puras tonterías.

. — No son tonterías— dijo él al fin—. En aquella ocasión Chocolove ya me tenía cabreado con sus estupideces y el hecho de hallarlo metido tras de ti, terminó de enfurecerme y ahora…

. — ¿Por qué?—interrumpió Tamao.

. — Olvídalo— repuso él—. No podrías lidiar con eso, no ahora.

. — ¿Lidiar con qué?

. — Tamao no insistas más en el tema, será mejor dar alcance a los demás antes que se marchen— dijo él, pasando nuevamente por su lado. Tamao se quedó quieta un momento para luego voltear hacia él.

. — ¿Lidiar acaso con el hecho de que se comporta distinto conmigo que con el resto de nuestros amigos?— preguntó ella y Ren se detuvo—. Se ocupa de mí y de un tiempo a esta parte en cada momento importante para mí, ha estado presente.

. — ¿Y qué hay de Yoh?

. — ¿De qué habla?—dijo ella—. Yoh es mi amigo.

. — ¿Y yo qué soy, Tamao?

Aquél fue un golpe bajo. Tamao no supo qué decir y él sonrió de medio lado, adquiriendo una pose relajada.

. — ¿Lo ves? No toques temas que no puedes manejar aún. Solo lograrás confundirte— le dijo Ren, retomando la marcha.

. — Yo no sé quién es usted— dijo ella de pronto y solo continuó cuando Ren se detuvo y volvió la mirada a ella—. Sabe que en un inicio le tenía miedo; llegué a tratarle y le tomé aprecio como a todos. Quise creer que era mi amigo; pero ningún amigo antes me había hablado como usted, ni se había preocupado por mí de la manera en que usted lo hizo… ¿Era mi amigo, entonces? ¿Quién era?, créame… me lo pregunté muchas veces y las últimas semanas traté de convencerme de ello; sin embargo, mis actos traicionaban mis pensamientos. Esa bufanda incluso, la hice para usted, no porque no encontrara otra cosa; sino porque quería que fuera especial, no hice nada similar para nadie más, ni siquiera para Yoh o Anna… ¿Era o es usted mi amigo?, no lo sé, joven Ren, no lo sé… ni siquiera puedo entender por qué no le dejo ir y sigo diciendo todas estas cosas que solo me había atrevido a pensar, hasta hoy.

Tamao cerró los ojos apenada y al abrirlos, vio a Ren a centímetros de ella, de pronto le sintió asiéndola de la cintura hacia su cuerpo y atrayendo su rostro al suyo, fijando sus ojos dorados y brillantes sobre sí.

. — ¿Y si hago esto, seguiría siendo tu amigo?

. — No lo sé…— musitó ella, casi adormecida. Entonces él apretó su cintura, pegándola a su vientre

. — ¿Y ahora?

. — Yo…

. — No es con una declaración con lo que tienes que lidiar— le dijo él sin alejarse— Es con un hecho, es para eso para lo que no estás preparada.

. — Bien— dijo Tamao y sintió que él la liberaba; no obstante, ella le retuvo de los hombros—. Pero entonces tendrás que escuchar algo…

. — Te lo debo después de esto—respondió él, resignado, aunque contento de poder alargar ese momento un poco más, no importaba que sobreviniera una lluvia de reproches por su conducta.

. — Ahora lo entiendo— dijo Tamao y elevó la mirada— Esa vez en el estanque usted me sostuvo, me habló y me hizo cerrar un círculo de años. Yo no me liberé, fue usted quien lo hizo… luego tuve que afrontar mi libertad sola, sin saber bien lo que hacía; pero esperando que pudiese estar orgulloso de mí cuando decidiera volver…

. — Tamao…

. — Aquella vez, esa frase que quiso que dijera… solo la repetí— dijo ella— Fue una declaración, sí… pero solo ahora, la entiendo.

Las manos en su talle apretaron con fuerza y sintió los hombros de Ren tensionarse.

. — Ahora _estoy completa_—. Finalizó Tamao y pretendió darle un inocente beso en la mejilla, no obstante él la retuvo de sus caderas impidiendo que se acercara.

No alcanzó a preguntar nada cuando él decidió cambiar el rumbo de su casto beso, capturando su mentón y posesionando sus labios con vehemencia, atrayéndola hacia sí con premura. Tamao, quien no esperaba tal asalto, sólo atinó a asirse de sus hombros y entreabrir los labios por instinto, dos roces desesperados después, él se separó de ella con brusquedad.

. — Discúlpame…— le dijo— Es por esto que no debías indagar, no bromeé al decir que no estás lista, Tamao, apenas estás redescubriéndote.

. — Esta sensación…— dijo ella llevándose los dedos hacia sus labios—. La conozco… entonces, entonces no lo imaginé—. Ren se puso pálido—. Me besaste esa noche…

Por ratos, desde que esa conversación había iniciado, Ren deseaba que Tamao no hubiera perdido tanta timidez. Aquella confrontación no la esperaba, ni siquiera esperaba que ella de hecho recordara lo sucedido aquella noche. Él, ciertamente no había podido ignorar desde su partida a China, el preciso instante en que decidió mandar a la cordura de paseo, cometiendo el más ilógico impulso de toda su vida.

Era cierto, no era la primera vez que le robaba un beso, aunque el primero hubiera sido apenas un roce contra el rostro fatigado, lloroso y aparentemente inconsciente de Tamao. _"No soy más noble que alguna de esas sabandijas" _se dijo después esa noche, pensando en el suceso desagradable de mitad de semana. No pudo dejar de preguntarse cada día después de ese el _¿Por qué?_, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar de esa manera?... ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?

"_Si nos volvemos a ver, imagina que no existo, que estos días jamás pasaron y que soy nuevo en tu vereda, cuando estés lista, yo estaré esperando"._

Tamao hasta entonces lo había creído parte de una alucinación y se había reprochado por ello muchas veces, considerándose a sí misma una impertinente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos con un _amigo_, en especial por tratarse de alguien tan serio como Ren.

"_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Tamao?"_ se dijo entonces, elevando la mirada hacia los ojos ámbar que le miraban expectantes, fijos, endurecidos. Reconoció esa forma de mirar, queriendo lucir inescrutable tratando de infundir cierto temor. Entonces se planteó la posibilidad de que él se auto-protegiera de esa forma, así como ella se había protegido durante años en el servilismo y la timidez. Por ello, sin decir palabra alguna y dominando sus recién recobrados nervios, sorteó los pasos que le separaban del shaman, pasando los brazos por debajo de los suyos hasta apoyarlas en su espalda, sintiendo en el acto cómo él se tensionaba y perdía un poco el equilibrio; luego apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, calmando su ánimo al escuchar el repiquetear de su corazón galopante.

. — Tamao…

. — Nos hemos vuelto a ver— le dijo ella—. Pero no puedo imaginar que no existas, no quiero olvidar que me dejaste conocerte y que formaste parte de mis días.

Entonces se separó un poco para poder verle a los ojos, Ren lucía desconcertado; pero ya la sombra de frialdad se había esfumado, dejándole la mirada brillante. Tamao le sonrió con un atisbo de rubor en las mejillas, que por el clima y el escaso abrigo ya se habían tornado de un tono similar a su cabello.

. — ¿Quieres dejar que el tiempo nos diga si los dos estamos _listos_ o no?

El corazón de Ren se detuvo un instante e instintivamente sus manos volaron hacia el rostro de ella.

. — ¿Lo quieres tú?— dijo al fin y la mirada de ella se dulcificó, sintiendo júbilo en su corazón.

Él sintió un infinito alivio cuando le vio mover suavemente el rostro de arriba hacia abajo.

. — ¿Y el pasado?— le preguntó— ¿Qué sucederá cuando veas a Yoh y…?

. — En el pasado está…— contestó ella y Ren expulsó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido.

. —Estás fría— le dijo entonces, dejándose llevar y apoyando su frente contra la suya— Le daré una paliza al idiota que se llevó tu abrigo.

Tamao no pudo evitar reírse, de alguna forma sabía que Ren estaba hablando en son de broma y que no atentaría contra la integridad de Yamatto.

. — Oye…— le llamó entonces, cortando su risita. Una idea no dejaba de martirizarle— ¿Te molestó saber que te había besado ese día?

. — Me molestó creer que había sido un sueño— contestó ella y entonces llevó sus manos al centro del pecho de él, deteniéndose sobre la bufanda que le había tejido— Ahora me alegra saber que mi primer beso fue contigo.

Fue el turno de Ren de sonrojarse. Definitivamente, su sinceridad iba a acabar con él de una u otra manera.

. — ¿No estarán buscándonos?— preguntó Tamao entonces; pero él impidió se separara demasiado— Ren…

. — Ya los encontraremos después. Ahora, hazlo de nuevo.

. — ¿Eh?

Él sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba de la cintura como hacía momentos atrás, acercándola a su cuerpo.

. — Mi nombre— susurró cerca de su rostro y Tamao elevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro, acomodándose entre éste y su cuello.

. — Ren— pronunció en una sonrisa pequeña y entonces Ren apegó su nariz a la de ella.

. — Otra vez— pidió con suavidad, haciéndola estremecer.

. — Ren— pronunció ella de nuevo, recibiendo un suave roce.

. — Otra vez…— volvió a pedir él, resistiendo las ganas de apoderarse de sus labios.

. — Ren…— casi cantó Tamao y entonces recibió de lleno un segundo beso, esta vez más calmado y tierno. Ren se sintió feliz al sentir los brazos de ella rodeándole el cuello y a su aroma impregnándose en sí mismo.

Por primera vez en su vida agradeció la terca insistencia de su hermana por llevarle a Japón.

Mientras tanto, desde un arbusto no muy lejano, dos mujeres compartían miradas emocionadas al contemplar la escena cerca al puentecillo.

. — Te dije que funcionaría, ese atuendo era de infarto— dijo una.

. — Ya, y eso nos vuelve qué ¿Celestinas de Navidad?—se quejó la otra.

. — Ella nunca habría aprovechado ese bello vestido, que por cierto YO diseñé— argumentó la primera—. Por una vez admite que me salí con la mía, Hitomi.

. — Claro Ayumi, por tu culpa casi linchan al pobre de Yamatto.

. — Bueno, ok, eso fue un imprevisto ¿Y yo de dónde iba a saber que el amigo-novio de Tamao estaba armado hasta los dientes?— se quejó Ayumi— Además, tampoco le dije que le tomara una foto, y no me pongas de villana con Yamatto que yo no fui la que lo golpeó, amordazó y amarró a ese árbol, esa fuiste tú, cariño.

. —Porque al idiota se le ocurrió venir a lanzarse sobre nosotras, si no lo hubiera callado nos hubieran descubierto.

. — Bueno, bueno ya… lo importante es que dio resultado, tuviste muy buena idea en seguir a Tamao— Festejó Ayumi, volviendo su atención a la pareja—. Ay, se ven tan lindos, el novio será algo agresivo; pero es guapo.

. — Sí, sí, ya… démosle un trofeo—. Ironizó Hitomi.

. — MMMM— se quejó Yamatto.

. — ¡Silencio!, te desamarraré cuando Tamao se marche con el novio ¿Bien?

. — ¡Qué pena que no tenía una cámara a la mano!— se lamentó Ayumi; pero entonces Hitomi reparó en la presencia de un grupo de personas sobre el puentecillo.

. — Creo que alguien más pensó en eso, Yumi.

. — ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

. — Mira allá…

Efectivamente, no eran las únicas espectadoras de tal inusual escena. Anna, Yoh, Jun y los hermanos Usui se encontraban contemplando todo desde "palco", Jun con cámara en mano y Anna tratando de explicarle todo a Yoh; quien por poco echó a perder el "reencuentro" exclamando un rotundo "¡REN Y TAMAO!" de la pura sorpresa.

. — Condenada suerte…— comentó Horo a un costado—. No bien baja de su avión y ya tiene novia.

. — No te desanimes, hermano, ya verás que tú también la tendrás algún día— le animó Pilika.

. — ¡¿Y quién la está pidiendo?! ¡Solo era un comentario, Pilika!— reclamó él, sonrojado.

. — ¿Alguien me presta su celular?— intervino Jun— La memoria del mío se llenó y todavía quiero hacer un par de acercamientos.

. — Ten el mío, Jun—. Ofreció Pilika.

. — ¿Ahora ya entiendes?— preguntó Anna luego de una larga explicación a Yoh.

. — Sí; pero no sé por qué no podemos ir a felicitarlos.

. — Claro, Yoh… y de paso Ren nos rebana las piernas— ironizó Horo—. ¿Alguna vez has oído la frase "Hay que darles su espacio"?

. — Creo que nunca terminaré de entender las relaciones de pareja.

. — Oye Yoh— Le llamó entonces Anna y el shaman King volteó solícito—. Espero que seas mejor en relaciones parentales que en las de pareja

. — ¿Por qué lo dices, Annita?— preguntó inocentemente Yoh.

. — Porque dentro de poco vas a tener un hijo— contestó ella como si nada y acto seguido se echó a andar—. Adelantémonos a la pensión, después de todo, Tamao y Ren Tao ya conocen el camino.

Pilika y Horo desencajaron la mandíbula al unísono, Jun dejó de tomar fotografías y prestó atención, luego todas las miradas recayeron en Yoh, quien se había quedado estático en su sitio.

. — Ok, Ren nos va a rebanar algo más que las piernas— dijo Horo cubriéndose los oídos.

Al poco rato el grito de Yoh Asakura resonó en todo el campus universitario.

. — ¡ANNA! 

* * *

><p>.FINAL DE LA HISTORIA<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Hasta aquí la sorpresita =D, espero que les haya gustado, disculpen la demora. SÍ ya, que se supone que debía subirla antes del 24; pero con tanto ajetreo no pude terminarla a tiempo; y ya que no acaba diciembre aún, pues la subo =D**

**¡Que pasen un excelente inicio del año 2015! ¡Un abrazo enorme =D!**

**Los quiere.**

**Paola Alarsil.**


End file.
